


Hearth & Home

by hotchoco195



Series: The Be All and End All [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Destructive Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Moving Out, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Team Fluff, Weddings, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: Loki and Darcy are not exactly good towermates. Fury is unimpressed. But will a change in surroundings have a bigger impact?





	1. Love & War

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of part 1 reaching 20,000 hits - enjoy!

Thor raised his hammer like a baseball bat and swung. “Coming your way, Stark!”

Tony swivelled in time to blast the robot as it soared past. “Nice aim, Point Break. Got any more for me?”

“On your left!”

He spun back, raising his hands as a metallic claw darted at his face. A blinding white streak hit the robot’s core and it exploded, metal raining down. Tony threw a salute at the small figure on a neighbouring rooftop and flew towards the next group.

Darcy threw her arm up, shooting more robots out of the sky. She could see Hawkeye a couple of buildings away, and Steve and Loki on the ground below, the green of her god’s magic flashing like a strobe light. Thor was bounding from rooftop to rooftop, swatting robots and laughing to himself.

“I’m so over this swarm of baddies routine.” She huffed, frying a passing drone so it slammed into two of its friends.

“I dunno,” Clint mused over the comms, “I’d rather take on a heap of piss-weak little machines than one giant Godzilla thing.”

“It’s like the thing with the ducks and horses.” Tony added, swooping past.

Steve sighed. “Can we focus?”

“What horses?” Clint ignored him.

“It’s like a saying. Would you rather fight a hundred duck-sized horses or one horse-sized duck?”

“Tony!” the captain sighed.

“Horse-sized duck.” Nat and Clint said at the same time.

Darcy laughed. “Hey, I’m sure if we wait long enough there’ll be a supervillain somewhere willing to make that happen.”

“Why wait?” Loki drawled, the smirk evident in his voice, “Procure me a duck and I shall fulfil your dreams right now.”

Steve smashed his shield into a robot and it crumpled, dropping to the asphalt with a crunch. “Stark, report – how many more of these things are there?”

“Suit’s picking up a couple due north of Thor. You got it, big guy?”

“With pleasure, Tony!”

“Alright, everyone else is on clean-up. We don’t want anyone taking home souvenirs.”

Darcy shook the faint tingle out of her fingers and glanced around the rooftop. There was one half-melted bot nearby, still throwing up sparks. She got a good grip on its arm and jumped, landing heavily enough to dent the sidewalk. The brunette glanced around, but no one seemed to have noticed, and she breathed an internal sigh of relief for skipping _that_ Cap lecture.

Some of the others were hauling metallic junk into a pile in the middle of the street, and she tossed hers on top, looking around for more wreckage. Loki stood at an alley mouth, hands raised; as she watched, a string of robots danced through the air and drifted gracefully onto the heap.

 

Tony flew down, his boots making a thud that eased Darcy’s guilt a little. “Coast is clear, cap.”

Steve slid his cowl back, propping his hands on his hips as he scanned the sky. “Okay. Orders, Director?”

Fury probably replied but Darcy didn’t hear it because Loki appeared beside her, his bot summoning done. She raised a hand to cup his face, tracing a thumb across his pale cheek.

“You alright?”

“Never better. You?”

“A-okay.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, the feel of him spreading calm through her veins.

The liesmith nodded towards the crowd, where a pack of reporters were frantically waving microphones and cameras. “Shall we deal with the press?”

“Nah, seems like a Cap job. Come on.”

She took his hand and tugged him over to another group, where several children stood anxiously with their parents, staring wide-eyed at the team. Darcy gave them a wave and they grinned, one boy bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Hi guys! What did you think of the show?”

There was an explosion of sound as ten people tried to speak at once, all pointing and yelling and waving their arms. She laughed and knelt down to hear them better. Loki turned to a very small girl with curly blonde hair who had her hand half in her mouth, the other clutching her mother’s skirt.

“Hello. What’s your name?”

“Georgia.”

“A fine name for a fine young lady. Do you want to see some magic, Georgia?”

She nodded shyly and he raised a hand, twirling his fingers. Light danced and trailed behind them, creating vibrant spirals in the air before disappearing. Georgia smiled, the other kids cheering.

“Mr Loki, will you please sign this?” an older boy held out a ragged notepad.

“Of course. To whom shall I address it?”

“Miss Darcy, could we take a picture?”

“Only if you promise to make your goofiest face.”

They took photos with the kids and signed the various hats, receipts and books shoved at them, until Steve waved a huge arm.

“Oops! Time to go, guys.”

There was a groan and Darcy laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.”

She took Loki’s hand, the two of them wandering over to join the rest of the Avengers.

“We all done?” Natasha asked, nodding at the press pack.

“For the moment. Fury’ll want a debrief.” Steve said.

Darcy sighed. “I’m so ready to eat.”

Loki’s lip twitched and she nudged him, making the god stumble.

“Not like that! The lightning thing really burns calories. I want like, a whole cow.”

“I’m down,” Clint shrugged, “Thor?”

“Always, my friend!”

 

There were a number of little spots around the city where the Avengers liked to sneak out for late-night Chinese or post-fight refuelling, places that were as discreet as people like them could hope for. The team headed for a diner near the south end of the park, Thor winking at a nervous young waitress as they filed in. Darcy had to smother a giggle as the girl gasped.

“Don’t mind us, just fresh from saving the city yet again.” Tony snickered.

Steve gave him a harassed look and claimed a table away from the windows. Loki slid into the booth with a weary sigh, Darcy close behind. She slung an arm around his neck, the god nestling into the embrace.

“I’m spent.” He huffed.

Darcy frowned, stroking his shoulder. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time. Greasy diner food, pop home and shower all the techno gunk off, and then maybe watch something stupid?”

He sighed again. “That sounds delightful.”

Tony slid in opposite them with a tray struggling under a mountain of burgers and fries. Thor brought over another, and Natasha was behind him with half a dozen shakes. The Avengers squished in, somehow fitting all seven of them into the vinyl seats. They fell on the food, too tired and hungry to talk until they’d made a serious dent, chewing in a companionable silence. Clint took a loud suck on his straw and burped.

“Gross, Barton.” Darcy wrinkled her nose.

“Come on, Lewis. I gotta have some bad habits or you guys won’t be able to handle it.”

“I dunno,” she smiled, “Steve’s pretty perfect and we like him just fine.”

“Uh, excuse me,” Tony leaned in, “Have you forgotten that little foible where he drinks out of the carton?”

“That’s not a foible!” Steve objected, “It’s just…efficient.”

“And steals cars.” Nat smirked.

“That was one time!”

“And always cheats at cards.” Clint nodded.

“Hey, if you learned to play in the army you’d cheat too.”

“And-” Thor started.

“Alright, alright!” Steve groaned, “We get it. I’m not perfect. Never claimed to be.”

“Aww, don’t worry, Cap. We won’t tell anyone.”

The thunder god yawned, stretching his arms and almost pushing Clint off the booth as he did. “A worthy battle, friends.”

“Fury’s gotta do something about all these mad scientists we’ve been up against lately.” Steve said.

“Yeah – Tony’s bad enough.” Natasha smirked.

Stark flipped her off as the blond continued. “I mean, your typical off-the-street evil genius shouldn’t have access to plutonium.”

“We’re workin’ on some better detection methods. Brucey and I are working on some long range sensors that’ll be able to pinpoint a radioactive ant ten miles away, but no matter how smart we are, the bad guys always find a way around it.” Tony shrugged, unwrapping another burger.

“Maybe Lokes could help.” Darcy put a hand over his, smiling at the god.

“Perhaps. A spell would certainly be harder to foil than one of your electronic systems.”

“Cool. We can take a look at the specs tomorrow.” The billionaire said, voice carefully neutral.

 

Darcy leaned back against the seat, enjoying the quiet hubbub of conversation as they demolished the last of the food. A cool hand rested on her waist, fingers circling inquisitively.

“I tire of this place.” Loki murmured, pressing himself closer against her.

“Then let’s get you home.”

He grinned, gently clasping her wrist, and the pair vanished.

“Running out on the check again!” Clint threw a fry down in disgust, “Real nice!”

Nat threw a fry at him. “Relax, Barton – claim it as a mission expense.”

“Better yet, Tony can pick up the tab as punishment for distracting the team, despite _multiple_ warnings.” Steve beamed at him.

The inventor toyed with his straw, lips pursed. “I’m pretty sure Lokes and Darcy are about to punish my bank account enough without your help.”

The team regarded the empty seats quietly for a moment. Thor cleared his throat.

“Perhaps we should take the long route back?”

*****

Loki let go as they rematerialised in the apartment, but Darcy slung an arm around his waist.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He pursed his lips. “Why, to shower, my lady. I am covered in the dust of my fallen adversaries.”

“Seems like a waste,” she kissed his jaw, “Since I’m gonna get you dirty again.”

“Is that a fact?”

“It’s a promise.”

She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling him flush against her as their mouths collided. Loki moaned, clutching at her waist. Darcy tightened her grip, growling against his lips, and walked him backwards until his legs hit the couch. They both went over, landing with a whine of broken springs, the cushions sagging alarmingly. Her fingers dragged across his chest, scrambling for the buckle on his tunic as her tongue flicked over his. Eventually Darcy gave up, yanking at the neckline until the leather gave with a reluctant growl. Loki clucked his tongue.

“If you wanted it out of the way, you only had to ask.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” she smirked.

As if to prove the point, she ripped his cape off at the shoulder. Loki rolled his eyes and vanished the rest of his clothes before she could do any more damage

The brunette pouted. “Awwww.”

He smiled, taking her wrists and guiding her hands over his chest. “Are you really so distressed about it?”

Darcy half-shrugged. “I’ll live.”

She closed the distance between them, murmuring wordlessly into his mouth as he nipped her lower lip, her hands roaming over his torso. Despite her objections, she didn’t hesitate to explore every inch she could reach, fingertips tracing a path down his ribs as if inscribing some unspoken sonnet. Loki unclipped her cape like he was defusing a bomb, fingers slow and careful as he unhooked the clasps, trailing around to the back of her neck to unzip the suit. He undressed her with worship, peeling the Kevlar down and kissing each new bit of skin. Darcy moaned, rolling her hips.

“Bed.”

“Yes.” He breathed.

She awkwardly clambered to her feet, pulling him after her hard enough to throw them both of balance, the coffee table splintering as they fought to stay on their feet. Darcy laughed, stepping over the wreckage and spinning them so Loki’s back hit the wall, the plaster denting under his weight. He couldn’t care less, his nose filled with the heady earthy scent of his alpha, every part of his brain screaming at him to please her, to sink into the safety of her embrace.

She clasped iron fingers around his wrists, pressing them back into the wall in a shower of dust and debris. Darcy leaned in, running her nose long his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Loki flicked his hips impatiently, sending up more broken plaster. Darcy ground her thigh against his erection and he gasped, jerking backwards hard enough to bend the doorframe.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

“Please.” The god panted.

“I got you, baby.”

 

She stepped forward, the two of them barrelling through what remained of the wall without separating. Darcy’s hands ran through his hair with increasing urgency as she rocked against the insistent flesh pressing into her leg. Loki slid her suit the rest of the way over her hips and she wriggled free, pushing him onto the bed. He licked his lips, fingers anxiously curling into the sheets with anticipation.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Darcy cooed, “I’ll look after you.”

She brushed a hand over his balls and his eyes snapped shut with a groan, the god’s head rolling back. The brunette kissed a trail across his chest as her fingers floated and teased, brushing his swollen head before continuing down his thigh, swivelling and tickling randomly and never getting closer to the places crying out for her touch. Loki whimpered, fingers clutching at her shoulder, and Darcy paused until he met her eye.

“I got you, Loki.”

She closed her fist round his cock and he cried out, a flailing foot accidently knocking the bedside lamp into the wardrobe. Darcy moved slowly, her strokes long and lingering and so tight as she knelt over him, free hand cupping his face as she watched the god’s expression. He clawed at the sheets, writhing in her grip. She sped up and he moaned, thrusting into her hand.

“Darcy!”

“Hey, I’m not done with you yet.” She giggled.

“Please.”

She made a mock thoughtful face. “Hmm, well you have been good.”

Darcy wriggled backwards until she could replace her hand with her mouth, tongue lashing up his shaft. Loki grabbed the nearest pillow hard enough to pop it, feathers spraying across the room as he moaned and rolled his hips towards the hot wetness engulfing him. Darcy slid down to the hilt and stayed there, bobbing in place as he struggled under the firm weight of her on his legs. She drew back up, closing her hand around him again and moving it in time with her lips, and the world exploded behind the chaos god’s eyes in a supernova of colour. He felt like he was screaming but he had no control of the sound, emptying himself in great shudders as the breath was wrenched out of him.

When he came back to the present, Darcy was kissing her way across his stomach, nipping the sharp points of his hip bones and lapping at the salty sweat-soaked skin. The soft touch made his stomach clench again, and he reached out for her.

“My love.”

“Loki.” She smiled, the sun personified, and his whole body melted in the glow.

 

The liesmith half-raised himself to kiss her, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, anchoring himself in the solidness of her scent. Darcy rocked against him and he hissed, body anxious to respond to her unspoken demand. She squeezed his hips and he felt himself stirring again, catching her lip between his teeth.

“Loki.” She said again, voice firmer, hands almost painfully tight around his arms.

“Yes.”

She guided his hand between her legs, brushing his fingertips across her slick folds. He zig-zagged his way up to her button, the brunette gasping as he circled and swirled. He moved back, dipping into her entrance, and she thrust down to meet him. Loki wormed his way in, eyes flickering shut with a groan at the hot, smooth feel of her surrounding him. He scattered kisses across her chest as he probed gently, their combined scents filling the room like a drug.

He flicked his thumb across her clit and Darcy keened, pushing him backwards. She gave an exploratory tug to make sure he was ready and straddled the trickster, pressing his head against her core before lowering herself down with a cry. She arched back, sinking further, and he thrust upwards desperately to close the last few inches between them. Darcy rested on her hands, hips barely moving, and as her eyelids fluttered their gaze met.

“Goddess.” Loki hissed.

She growled. “Mine.”

The brunette jerked against him and Loki’s eyes snapped shut, hands on her thighs as she set a punishing rhythm. Darcy swore under her breath and threw herself forward onto her hands, driving down against him in short, savage thrusts that made the bed creak and snap. Loki couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to, pinned down by the weight of her presence, of his alpha surrounding him in every possible sense. He wanted to drown in Darcy, hands running over her torso, breath tight in his chest.

She leaned back again, frantically snapping her hips with a yell, one hand slapping his chest without meaning to – pushed way beyond logical thought and riding the edge of motor control as well. Darcy snarled, kissing him in a clash of teeth and tongue, and then she was pounding down until Loki was pushed further and further into the mattress, the springs bursting out through the sides as they wore a furrow into the bed. The slats shattered with a crunch but neither of them noticed, even as they dropped half a foot to the floor with a thwack. The city could have burned around them and they wouldn’t have noticed, drunk on touch.

Darcy threw her head back in a wave of dark curls and shrieked, plummeting over the edge. At the first clench of her muscles Loki followed, a deep moan growing in his stomach and rolling up out of his throat as he spilled himself for the second time, flinching with each new wave of pressure until finally it faded, and all he felt was exhausted.

Darcy collapsed against his chest with a sigh. “I’m ready for that shower now.”

He laughed, which set them both giggling. Loki kissed her, tucking errant strands of hair back off her face.

“I’m not sure I can move.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“My hero.” He smirked.

“All in a day’s work.” Darcy snorted.

She tried to lift herself off him and paused, frowning at the wreckage around them.

“We’re gonna need a new bed.”

“I think we’re going to need a new _wall_.” Loki nodded towards the vaguely person-shaped hole.

“Oops.” Darcy said innocently.

“Stark will not be pleased.”

“What can I say? I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” She kissed his nose.

“But perhaps in future we could manage an extra few seconds? For the sake of structural integrity.”

The brunette huffed. “Fine. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and fed.”

“A delightful prospect. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite.”


	2. Being & Belonging

“Did the Director say what he wanted?” Loki fussed with his collar, the leather uncomfortably stiff – or maybe it was being summoned that chafed him.

Darcy shrugged as the elevator doors opened. “He’s Mr Tall, Dark & Mysterious. Telling us what he wants would like, totally defeat the purpose.”

They walked down the corridor and stopped at the security point. A blonde whose face said ‘soccer mum’ and whose arms said ‘could snap your neck in less than a second’ ran a scanner over them and nodded.

“The director’s expecting you. Go on through.”

Darcy opened the door and waved Loki through. Fury’s office wasn’t the most exciting place – someone had gone crazy with the beige – but it was comfortable enough, with the exception of the man glaring at them.

“Take a seat.”

“You forgot the magic word, Nicholas.” Loki tutted.

Fury’s scowl cranked up a notch. “Now.”

“That’s the one.” Darcy snorted, sitting across the desk.

When they were both settled, the director sighed. “I’ve called you in because there have been some complaints.”

“What kind of complaints?” she asked.

“About your behaviour.”

Loki coughed. “Could you be more specific?”

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his head. “Apparently you’ve been, and I’m quoting here, ‘wrecking the place and screeching like goddamn feral cats while decent people are trying to sleep’. Now the word ‘decent’ might be a stretch, but I think you get the point.”

Darcy’s lips twitched as she held back a laugh. “Um, we’ll try to keep it down? I’m sure Loki knows a good silencing spell or something.”

“That’s not gonna cut it,” Fury glared at them, “As rich as Tony Stark may be, your little bouts of destruction are starting to wear on his hospitality. The team in general have made it clear they’d prefer you two have your own space for the sake of unit cohesion.”

Darcy’s control failed, a snicker breaking loose. She cleared her throat loudly as the director’s disapproving gaze flicked to her. “Uh, sorry?”

He rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with. Believe it or not, I have better things to do than deal with a couple of agents who can’t control their libidos.”

“That depends,” Loki arched a brow, “What are we ‘getting over’?”

Fury slid a small envelope across the desk. Loki exchanged a curious glance with Darcy and cautiously picked it up, tipping the contents into his hand.

“Security charms?”

“For your new place,” the director leaned back, “I had the tech guys give it a bit of a makeover – Asgardian-proof lining in the walls, so hopefully it’ll withstand you two a little better than Stark Tower.”

“I don’t understand,” Loki frowned, “You are giving us an apartment?”

“I thought it was the most diplomatic option. We’ll get your stuff moved over later today.”

“Sweet!” Darcy pumped her fist, “Fancy new digs – they are fancy, right?”

Fury’s eye twitched. “I think you’ll find them appropriate.”

“I supposed you didn’t stop at fortifying the walls,” Loki curled his lip, “Are we to assume Mr Jarvis will continue keeping an eye on us?”

“Nope. We did a standard Avenger level security upgrade, but Stark’s intellectual property wasn’t included.”

“Oh.” The god said, eyes falling to the fobs again.

“Now get out of here and pack so I can go back to my _actual_ job.” Fury waved them out.

“Thanks, boss man.” Darcy fluttered her fingers at him, sparks dancing around the tips.

“Yes,” Loki said, voice far away, “Thank you.”

When the god didn’t move, Darcy threw Fury an apologetic smile and tugged his arm. “Let’s make with the magic, honey.”

“Of course.” He nodded, the pair winking out of sight.

 

Darcy let go as they landed in the living room, running an appraising eye over the furnishings.

“Hmm, I think I’ll pack those vases your mom sent myself – I know Fury’s movers are like, technically secret agents, but I don’t trust them not to drop the thousand year old ceramics. You wanna give me a hand?”

“I think perhaps I should secure my books. They can be a bit…sensitive.”

“Yeah, and I don’t even know how you’d begin to cheer up a book.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“That’s why we get along so well.”

Darcy went into the bedroom and Loki conjured a sleek black box, carefully sliding his books off the shelf and delicately placing them inside. No matter how many he added the box didn’t fill up, the texts disappearing into the ether where they’d be safe from ham-handed or unscrupulous agents.

Jarvis interrupted his train of thought. “Master Thor is on his way down.”

“Oh joy. He can make himself useful for once.” Loki muttered.

The elevator doors opened and the thunderer stepped out with a small wave, face painfully blank. “Greetings, brother. Did your conference with Fury go well?”

“Exceedingly so. One might even say it was unbelievable.”

“Ah. That is…good?”

The liesmith gave a thin smile. “It seems Darcy and I are to be accommodated elsewhere.”

“Oh. When?”

“Today. You’re just in time to lend us some assistance.”

Thor looked panicked for a second before breaking into a grin. “But of course, Loki! Anything for you and Lady Darcy.”

“Excellent. You can start by emptying the contents of the pantry into bags.”

The blond made himself busy opening and closing cupboards until he found the stockpile of empty paper bags, considering the pantry like a general surveying a battlefield.

“What did the director say about your new residence?”

“Very little, as is his way. I would imagine it is nearby, though probably not in Midtown – I do not imagine there are many corporations eager to share their building with a pair of unpredictable Asgardians."

“You never know, Loki. Perhaps they would consider it an honour.”

“More like a security nightmare. No, I think it is an apartment. Stark would know; he helped prepare it.”

Thor made a non-committal hum and Loki curled his lip, eyeing the storm god askance.

“It is odd you seem to know nothing about the arrangement, given your shield-brother’s involvement.”

 

Thor looked uneasy. “I wouldn’t dream of interfering in your business, Loki.”

“Nicholas mentioned there had been…remarks from some of the team. I suppose it’s funny, that they did not object when I first arrived here and yet now they cannot abide my presence.”

“It’s not like that, brother!” the blond protested, “The Midgardians has come to embrace you as one of their own, you must see that!”

“I agree; things have been most cordial of late. Apparently even more so than I’d realised, if they feel comfortable with me out of their sight.”

Thor frowned. “Why should they not?”

“I did try to invade their city and kill them all.” Loki raised a brow.

“But you have proven yourself a true Avenger many times over, Loki. No one believes you would wish them ill, particularly not with Lady Darcy’s good influence to guide you.”

He smirked. “I don’t think many would call her a ‘good’ influence, least of all Darcy.”

Thor shrugged. “You have made your home here. You work hard, protect Earth’s people…you have earned their trust.”

The chaos god paused, a book hovering just above the box. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he was saved from replying by a gravelly cough.

“If I _did_ have some inkling such an offer was forthcoming from the man of Fury,” he said, avoiding Loki’s gaze, “I would say it is no bad thing for you to have something of your own. I shall miss having you so close, but I think after so many centuries of being confined within Odin’s walls, and now Anthony’s, it is time you had a place that is yours alone. Somewhere you and Lady Darcy could raise a family.”

“We have certainly not discussed the topic!”

The other man shrugged. “Perhaps it wasn’t time then. Perhaps it is time now.”

Loki scowled. “If you are so keen to spend your days chasing after rebellious infants, why not ask Jane to furnish you with some?”

“Maybe I will.” He beamed.

“Gods save Midgard.”

 Darcy walked in balancing a stack of golden boxes on one hand. “Hey buddy! You come to lend a hand?”

“Unintentionally.” He shot a look at Loki.

“Well between the three of us and Fury’s minions, we’ll be having crazy monkey sex far away from you in no time.”

“Darcy!”

“What? Pretty sure it’s public knowledge why we’re the only people moving out. We’re just too hot to handle, babe.”

He gave a reluctant sigh. “Too much for the _walls_ to handle, at any rate.”

“Right? It’s a safety issue.”

“Indeed, Stark has similarly chastised me about calling Mjölnir through the partitions.” Thor blushed.

She brightened. “Maybe if you keep it up Fury’ll find you a swanky new apartment too! Worth a try.”

Thor looked thoughtful. Loki rolled his eyes.

“ _No_. Now stop gawping like a fish and get packing.”

*****

Darcy and Loki left Fury’s helpers to unload the truck, staring up at the building with interest and hesitation respectively.

“Whadya say, honey? Ready to check out the new digs?” she slipped an arm through his, waggling the fob.

“I suppose we should inspect it, since the director’s taste tends to run towards the…institutional.”

“Uh, are you kidding? If it’s this pretty on the inside, I’ll be in heaven.”

She led him into a cool, dark lobby with modern wood cladding and spotless stone floors. Darcy hit the elevator button and the doors opened with a whisper. Loki noted the security sensor on the control panel, and the camera winking in the corner; perfectly ordinary, innocent measures in most buildings, but here likely under SHIELD’s control. He wasn’t sure if he should feel reassured or not.

They stepped out into a plush carpeted hallway and Darcy swiped the fob against an impressive heavy-duty lock. It clicked and the pair exchanged an apprehensive glance, the brunette gradually pushing the door open.

“Wooooooooooooooow.”

It was an open plan, the lounge closest to the entrance and separated from the kitchen by a sturdy-looking stone dining table. The director had fortified the walls with SHIELD’s patented Asgardian and Hulk-proof shielding, but he hadn’t tried to hide the fact; instead the metal panels were overlayed with carved dark wood screens, the patterns of curling tree branches and waves making Loki’s heart ache for the palace library. One wall was glass (Hulk-tested again, he suspected) with a door that led out onto a small, sunny terrace. The floor was metal too, made up of small pieces so it wasn’t immediately obvious it wasn’t ordinary tiles, and scattered with enough soft rugs to keep off the chill. All the furniture seemed heavy-duty, classic pieces that would stand up to both normal wear-and-tear and anything the two gods could throw at them.

“This place is amazing!” Darcy gaped, spinning to take it all in.

“Yes,” Loki’s voice faltered, “It is.”

“I mean, can’t you just see us having breakfast outside, all peaceful and shit before we have to run off and save the world again? We couldn’t do that at the Tower. And now we can have people over for dinner and it will actually be like, an event, instead of just our roomies coming down in the elevator.”

“You’re pleased?”

“Totally,” she beamed, bouncing back to take his hands in hers, “You?”

“It is suitable. In fact, it shows a level of consideration I did not believe Nicholas was capable of. It’s almost…homey.”

“Yeah, there’s a definite palace vibe. I wonder if he got Thor to help with the design.”

The lie god scoffed. “Beautification has never been his strong suit.”

“Maybe he’s grown,” she shrugged, “Wanna check out the bedroom? I’m crossing my fingers for a giant bath.”

“That can be arranged.” He wiggled his fingers.

Darcy moaned, kissing him. “Ravishing you was the best decision I ever made.”

 

To her delight, the tub turned out to be more than big enough for the two of them even without magical intervention. Darcy would have jumped in right away but Loki convinced her to at least wait until the movers were done, and the pair set about directing the flow of boxes and artwork to their rightful places.

“We’re done here, ma’am.” One of the gruffer, more scarred agents said, offering her a tablet and stylus.

“Awesome, thanks. You can tell Fury I have new faith in his taste.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear it, ma’am.”

He signalled the rest of his men, the team quietly filing out until it was just Loki and Darcy, the door closing behind them with a reassuring final click.

Darcy’s grin broke the silence. “How about we get the unpacking done ASAP, then order some super greasy Chinese and break in our new bath?”

He nodded. “I’m sure we shall need the soak after all this hard work.”

“Hey, delegating’s work!”

The brunette started opening boxes and Loki found an appropriate alcove for his books, pulling them out of the nothingness in the black box and carefully shelving them. He could feel their skittishness as his fingers brushed along the spines, but they’d soon settle into a comfortable slumber again in the cool of the apartment.

“So what’s up?” Darcy said, voice suspiciously light.

He frowned and glanced over his shoulder, but she had her back to him as she arranged vases. “Nothing, darling. What makes you ask?”

“You’re being weirdly quiet. You’ve _been_ quiet since we saw Fury. And your scent is off.”

He made a face and this time she turned around, shrugging.

“I’m your alpha, I notice these things.”

Loki sighed. “I suppose I feel…unsettled.”

“Why?” she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Because I do not understand the director’s motives.”

“I don’t think he’s planning anything sinister, based on the sweetness of this place. I mean it makes sense that we were pissing everyone else off with our…shenanigans.”

“But he acts as if he has forgotten what I did. As if…I were a normal member of the team. Faultless.”

“You are a member of the team.”

 

He raised a brow and Darcy coughed.

“Okay, not exactly normal – better than normal. You’re a magical alien god! And you’ve been on heaps of missions and done lots of good and saved probably thousands of people. Why wouldn’t Fury like you?”

“I tried to conquer Midgard. It is not probable that a man such as Fury would forget that, and so I do not understand why he would grant us this privacy. Or any of the Avengers, for that matter – they have all been victims of my ambition. How can they be certain I won’t turn against them now we are free of their supervision?”

“Lokes,” she sighed, “Everybody’s fucked up before. Tony used to make weapons – can you imagine how many people died because of that? Nat and Clint were assassins, and I use ‘were’ in the loosest possible sense. You told me yourself Thor was a warmonger who attacked people for no reason. Poor Bruce has done more property damage than a handful of natural disasters. People aren’t perfect, _especially_ the Avengers. It would be a bit hypocritical for them to hold a bit of conquering against you, particularly since you haven’t given them any reason to think you want to give it another go.”

He curled his lip. “You make it sound like nothing.”

“It wasn’t. I was at Puente Antiguo. I know what it looks like when you fly off the rails, and I don’t ever wanna see it again. And I know you’ll probably always feel this guilty about it, so it _won’t_ happen again. But even if you never forgive yourself, maybe you could accept that other people can see past it? That you’ve done enough good to show them who you really are, and they like that guy?”

The god was silent, resting in the comfortable warmth of her arms. Darcy was not a liar; she could play tricks almost as amusing as his own but she didn’t deceive people, not in ways that would hurt them. It just felt impossible that anyone could overlook so much destruction and consider him…worthy.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“That whole ‘deserving’ concept is bullshit. Love isn’t a reward for good behaviour. I love you because I couldn’t _not_ love you. You’re amazing, and I’m clearly not the only one who thinks so.”

He made a non-committal sound and Darcy tugged his head down to rest on her shoulder, hands warm against his skin.

She ran a hand through his hair. “You know I’ll protect you no matter what, right?”

Loki gave a shy smile. “I believe you’d move heaven and earth if you had to.”

“Totally. So no more worrying, okay? You’re one of the good guys, and everyone knows it; if you stopped being a good guy I’d pull you back.”

“Thank you.”

She kissed him, her smile so sweet he couldn’t help feeling better.

“Now how about that bath? I think we could both use a little relaxation.”

“Yet another brilliant idea, my lady.”

*****

Darcy attacked the eggs like they’d personally offended her, her spatula scraping the pan, tongue poking out for extra effect. Loki walked into the kitchen and paused, loathe to interrupt. He leaned against the cupboard, arms crossed lazily. Eventually his presence cut through Darcy’s concentration, and she looked up with a smile.

“Breakfast’s almost ready.”

“It smells divine.”

“You’re the expert.”

He snickered, placing his hands on her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Set the table?”

“Of course.”

He could have done it with a wave but there was something nice about the solid feel of the glasses and cutlery, so he took his time carrying everything out and arranging it perfectly on the little round table. Darcy brought out two heavily loaded plates and two jugs, a newspaper tucked under her arm, and he hurried to help.

“There’s juice and coffee.”

“You are a wonder.” He kissed her cheek.

“I can’t have you fighting evil on an empty stomach.”

He hummed in agreement. They settled into an old familiar routine, the god pouring for both of them while Darcy sorted the newspaper sections into two piles and handed him one. He speared a piece of bacon, chewing idly as he scanned the editorial, shaking his head at human folly.

They’d been eating in companionable silence for a few minutes when he looked up and realised Darcy was smiling at him, hands poised near her plate.

“Is something wrong?”

“This feels so right, you know? Like we weren’t really ourselves when we lived at the Tower. Like we weren’t 100% us, because we didn’t have our own place. Does that make sense?”

“I suppose,” he shrugged, “From what I have learned about Midgardian alphas, it is quite normal for you to want to provide a safe, stable and private environment for your omega. Living under Tony’s roof cannot have fulfilled that need, particularly since he was a rival alpha.”

Darcy growled softly and Loki smiled, placing a hand over hers.

“In his mind only, darling.”

She shook out her arms, visibly relaxing. “And I corrected him.”

“You did, with much aplomb.”

“You’re probably right and it’s just part of my whole biology, but it’s still nice. Us, having a home.”

The trickster nodded. “Indeed. It’s nice to have found somewhere that fits.”

“Yeah! Like, you and I are in a good place, we get along with the team, we get along with the public. Even Fury seems to be on our side – most of the time. And you patched things up with Frigga and Odin, and Thor…it’s all pretty good.”

“Much more than I ever expected.” Loki admitted.

 

The brunette prodded her eggs, sliding the yellow clouds across her plate. “I don’t think I really wanna know what you expected.”

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, staring until she made eye contact. “What do you expect, Darcy?”

“What do you mean?”

“You must have had ideas about your future before you met me, even before you met Thor and became aware of the realms beyond Midgard.”

“Like career-wise? I was never super into the political science thing. I probably should have done psych but there seemed to be way too much maths.”

“I am referring to this,” He waved a hand at the table, “Being with someone. Having a home. Perhaps having a family.”

Her brows shot up. “A family?”

“We’ve never discussed it. Is that something you want?”

Darcy cleared her throat. “I dunno. Maybe someday. I’m still way too young to be thinking about that, but I guess it could be cool. And I already spent heaps of time looking after Jane, so I’d probably rock at being a mom.”

“Undoubtedly,” Loki smirked, “You regularly battle fiends and criminals of the highest magnitude – what child could prove more challenging than that?”

“Right?” she laughed, face slowly turning serious, “Do you want kids?”

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. “When I was young, it was assumed I would marry for the good of the realm and produce some heirs, but it was certainly not my priority. Things happen slowly in Asgard; I didn’t have to think about it then. Then I learned the truth of my birth and had no care for the future, too swept up in righting what I considered the wrongs of the past. Since meeting you my sole concern has been to stay together throughout every objection or danger. It has not given me much time to think about…what comes next. In truth, I never thought I’d be in a position to have a family, so I haven’t considered what it might be like.”

Darcy rested her head on her hand, smiling at him. “It could be pretty great. Your looks, my brains…our kids would be unstoppable.”

“Perhaps a reason not to have any,” he laughed, “I’m not sure the Nine Realms could handle it.”

She stuck out her tongue, throwing a piece of toast at him. The god easily caught it and snickered, taking a bite just to annoy her.

“But seriously, we’ve got a decent support network, nice apartment, awesome relationship. You haven’t gone on a mad rampage for ages. We _could_ have kids in a couple of years, if you wanted.”

Loki made a face. “There would be a lot to discuss first. We are biologically dissimilar, which may provide its own problems. Then we must consider that you and I undoubtedly have very different ideas about parenthood, from very different upbringings.”

“So?” she shrugged, “Lots of people raise multi-cultural kids.”

Loki sighed. “More importantly, I am not certain I should be anyone’s father, since I have no idea how to be a good one, and since any child of mine will suffer the stigma of my former misdeeds.”

 

Darcy leaned forward, clearing news pages out of the way so she could reach his hand. “Okay, but this is all still purely hypothetical anyway, cos I’m too young to have kids right now and I’ve got like, centuries, right? So we both have time to think about it, and time for you to prove to yourself you’d be a great dad. An even better dad _because_ you don’t want to repeat Odin’s mistakes.”

“Perhaps.”

“Let’s file this conversation under ‘to be continued’ then.” She smiled, patting his hand gently before picking up her fork.

Loki sipped his coffee, watching the Midgardian resume her assault on the mountain of eggs. The sun painted light streaks through her hair, highlighting the sleep-tousled curls. She was studying the paper intently between bites, a tiny crease between her brow. There was a fleck of sauce on her chin, and he couldn’t possibly have loved her more.

“Darcy.”

“Hmm?”

“I would like to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

The god cleared his throat. “It is…a bit of a strange situation.”

Darcy quirked a brow, turning her full attention to him. “You can ask me anything, babe.”

“As an omega, it is not my place to make overtures of this nature, but as a prince of Asgard I suppose I am expected to follow tradition.”

She didn’t say anything, just watching him, and Loki wondered if he’d be able to get the words out.

“This idea of perhaps having children in the future…well, we may be bound by our claim as alpha and omega, but as you know such a commitment is not recognised on Asgard. I think Odin and Frigga would be pleased to welcome you into the family officially, and I would be honoured to present you to the realm as my wife.”

Darcy gaped. “Wait, are you asking me to marry you?”

He smiled. “I am. I love you, Darcy. As you point out, we are well-established here. Life – my life in particular – is not always peaceful, so I’d like to take the opportunity while we still have it. Would you object terribly to being my princess?”

“Ah, how soon can we be in Asgard?”

The trickster laughed. “You really don’t mind?”

She stood up and walked around the table to sit in his lap. “Lokes, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my long, long life with you, and I want everyone in every realm to know it. We can do the big royal wedding thing if you want – hell, sounds fun.”

He kissed her. “It almost certainly won’t be, but it will be worth it to see Frigga happy.”

“There’s just one thing we gotta do first though.”

“Oh?”

“I told you babe, _every_ realm.”

*****

Loki fussed with his belt. “I feel ridiculous.”

“Well think how ridiculous I’m gonna feel in those big-ass Asgardian dresses,” Darcy smirked, “Besides, you look great.”

He stuck out his bottom lip, eyes full of disbelief. They were both wearing layered long robes, which would have been fine if they’d been similar to his own Asgardian garb, but there was nothing armour-like about these. They were loose and flowing, with wide sleeves that trailed to the ground and a stiff cloth belt. He felt vulnerable, trapped in all that material.

It was Earth custom though, and he was happy to accommodate Darcy for the sake of doing things properly. Apparently they were the traditional colours of an alpha and omega; Darcy wore black over red, the under robe and sash edged in gold embroidery, while Loki’s own robes were white over a deep sea blue. The white was probably what made him most uncomfortable, like he was playing a poor imitation of a good guy, but in a way it also felt nice to have some connection to being an omega. For centuries, he hadn’t even known the word for what he was; now he could wear the colours of his kind and be recognised, even celebrated.

The car pulled up outside the church and Darcy smiled, taking his hand. “Ready?”

“I think so.”

“It’ll be a cinch. In, out, afterparty.”

“Lead the way, my love.”

She opened the door, climbing out and holding it open for Loki as he slid across. She took his hand again, and he wasn’t sure if it was to reassure him or herself as they entered the tall foreboding arched threshold. Darcy had explained that the competitive nature of alphas made large weddings a bad, potentially violent idea. Loki wasn’t sure why the church needed to be so big if that was the case, but he had to admit it was pretty as they crossed the beautifully carved stone walls.

Thor and Jane were waiting by the door to the inner chamber, dressed in their charity ball best. The big blond perked up when he saw them, waving excitedly.

“Brother! Sister! You look most elegant.”

Loki glared suspiciously, but he seemed sincere. “Thank you.”

“You look amazing.” Jane smiled, hugging Darcy.

“Let’s get this show on the road so we can get to the reception before Clint drinks all the top shelf booze.”

“See you in there.” The scientist squeezed her arm, leading Thor inside.

Loki took a breath. “In, out, afterparty?”

“You got it, partner.”

He grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“Then wait til you hear ‘husband & wife’.”

 

Darcy went first, entering a room much smaller than Loki had expected. It was circular, the stone floor lowering in concentric rings to a central depression. A man in a brown priest’s robe stood in the middle, with Thor and Jane a couple of tiers higher and closer to the door. The walls were full of small round alcoves, a candle in each, and more candles lit a path down to the centre. Darcy closed the chamber doors behind Loki and took his hand, leading him through the flickering light. They knelt in front of the priest, hands still clasped. He cleared his throat, arms raised as if presenting to a great crowd.

“The bond between mates is as old as life itself. It is stronger than ambition, than hardship, than duty; it is the essence of truth. A true bond knows no vanity, no jealousy and no secrets. Have you come here today in the spirit of this bond?”

“We have.” They echoed.

“Witnesses, do you assert this union is just and freely entered into?”

“We do.” Thor and Jane nodded.

“Darcy,” the priest turned to her, “make your pledge.”

The brunette took a breath, and somehow Loki forgot where they were; the room shrunk down to just the two of them, kneeling in the darkness, Darcy’s eyes burning into his.

“I, alpha, take you as my omega, forsaking all others from now until my death. I, Darcy, take you as my husband, in the eyes of all men. I swear to protect and serve you, to provide for you, and to love you with the dedication you deserve. If I neglect these oaths, let me be cast off. I promise my body and blood to you. Everything I have is yours, now and forever.”

The words seemed to ring in the air, solid as a wall, creating a distance between them and the rest of the world. Loki could feel them were making a space in the universe that was only his and Darcy’s, a realm of their own.

“The witnesses will remember your vows, and hold you to their certainty,” the priest turned to him. “Loki, make your pledge.”

He swallowed loudly, reaching in his mind for the words he’d practiced over and over. “I, omega, accept you as my alpha, forsaking all others from now until my death. I, Loki, take you as my wife, in the eyes of all men. I swear to support and serve you, to care for you, and to love you with the dedication you deserve. If I neglect these oaths, let me be cast off. I promise my body and soul to you. Everything I have is yours, now and forever.”

“The witnesses will remember your vows, and hold you to their certainty. Loki, have you a token for Darcy, so that all may know of these events?”

The god reached into the deepest fold of his sleeve and drew out a flat wooden box. He opened it, lifting out a delicate gold necklace with a circular pendant. He’d made it himself, an engraved Yggdrasil with small coloured gems denoting the Nine, surrounded by a ring of tiny runes for protection, health and prosperity. He undid the clasp and held it up. Darcy leaned in, lifting her hair out the way so he could fasten it, the necklace seeming to shine brighter as it rested against her robes.

“It’s beautiful, Loki.” She smiled.

“Darcy, have you a token for Loki, so that all may know of these events?”

 

She nodded and took out a second box. Loki inhaled sharply; he knew this was it, the main part of the ceremony. The oaths they’d made were all for show, simply stating an understanding they’d had from the first second they were bonded, but this – this told the _world_ that he was Darcy’s. This was the last moment he was truly free, and perhaps as a prince of the house of Odin he should have felt offended that anyone might make such a possessive claim over him. But all he felt was a yearning to be Darcy’s, to feel protected, to never be alone again. Truthfully he’d belonged to other people his whole life, but this was the first time it was by choice, and that made all the difference.

Darcy opened the box and lifted out a gold torc. The twisted braid had a snake’s head on each end, the eyes gleaming emeralds. Loki felt himself trembling, fingers itching to put it on. He leaned forward, brushing his hair to the side. Darcy slipped it around his neck, turning it to sit properly. The weight was a comforting presence, cool against his skin.

“Let it be known that these two have entered into a sacred union, unbroken by man’s trespass; let us go forth from here today, parties to their future joy.”

Thor gave a whoop, clapping loudly. Darcy beamed and kissed him, Loki throwing his arms around her tight, wanting to stay there forever. Too soon she broke away, running a hand through his hair that somehow ended up resting on his torc, almost as if she hadn’t noticed.

“Afterparty time? I hope there’s an embarrassingly big cake.”

“Do I get to change first?”

“Sure.”

“Then most definitely.”


End file.
